Becoming Family
by SuperMint
Summary: Elsa has a wonderful life now. Free to use her powers, free to spend her time with the love of her life and free to enjoy her family without isolating herself. While Anna and Kristoff are experiencing the joys of parenthood though, Elsa can't help but feel something is missing. A sequel to Becoming Free
1. Prologue

Time had been kind to Arendelle, especially the inhabitants of the palace. Princess Anna had married Sir Kristoff in a beautiful spring ceremony a few months after her 20th birthday. A few months later and a royal heir was on the way.

Prince Matteus was born one winter morning after plenty of effort on his mother's part and a lot of nerves from the rest of the family. He was joined by Princess Lisbet three years later.

For Elsa, the palace was becoming much more homely, more so than it had been since she was a small child. With Freya installed as her guard they spent their time together without any questions and could sleep in the same bed each night after a little subterfuge and a concealed door.

Thiers was a gentle and subtle relationship; it had to be by its very nature. To the outside world Queen Elsa had a loyal and true protector who had not only risked herself and lost her previous livelihood to save the queen but had dedicated her life to guard her. In the palace when the extended staff was home and only the close few remained, they were as romantic as they could wish. Free to be a couple, especially after young Matteus had figured out their relationship to be as close as his parents.

The young prince loved having two aunties to play with. The only moment of worry had been Matteus declaring how much he liked Aunty Freya. When corrected by the town dignitary who had heard it the boy had retorted that he loved Lady Freya just like family, besides which, he was a prince and "Could be related to who he wanted too, thank you very much." He had left quite an impression and talk that "He'll make quite a king if he keeps that attitude and bearing" was spoken around the palace and amongst the townspeople, impressed that the child at four was so extrovert and capable of expressing himself.

Elsa and Freya were happy in their life as it was but sometimes, maybe when Matteus would run to his mother over a grazed knee or Lisbet started to gurgle "Paaaaa" and "Maaaa" they would both feel a little twinge inside. Just the slightest feeling that would have one seeking the other's hands and catching the slightest wetness in an eye. They would dismiss it though, not daring to discuss what they were both thinking.

It was Mattues' fifth birthday in ten minutes time. Despite the lateness and the winter weather the family was travelling through the foothills to the Troll Valley. Apparently the trolls had special ways to celebrate a birthday and Anna had agreed that they could start early for his fifth birthday. Lisbet was small enough that she would sleep to her own schedule and Anna had to admit that she had never been badly affected all the times she had been up at night playing. Olaf had elected to remain behind tonight, the little guy was wary of the steam vents now eternal winter was packed away.

Sven and Sven senior pulled the sledge through the soft, white, natural snow. Anna and Kristoff sat at the front, little Lisbet lolled upon her mother. In the back Elsa leaned against Freya and kept a close eye on Matteus, the little boy was keeping watch for wolves with his wooden sword at the ready.

"Then Mama hit a wolf with a lute!" He chattered excitedly, always up for a retelling of his parents adventure.

"Yes dear, but now I am here we'll have a wolf-popsicle before they get too near." Elsa said, smiling indulgently at the child.

"Yeah…" He took another look around at the thinning forest and moved back to sit on their laps. "I am five soon."

"Yes you are," Freya chuckled "and you have a big long day of parties and presents and being spoiled rotten!" She gave the blonde head a scrub.

Forest gave way to rocks and sparse greenery, bursts of steam filled the air. "Nearly there now." Kristoff warned, mostly for his son's benefit, the others had visited often enough to know. Kristoff halted the sled near to the clearing his family lived in and helped Anna, carrying Lisbet, off the sledge. Matteus had already jumped clear and was examining everything with eager interest.

"Come on Matty, Grammy Bulda and Pappy Rocky are waiting." Anna called the boy, he left the interesting crevice he had been examining and ran to his mother and father.

"Sven, Sven." Freya petted the reindeer and un-harnessed them, she still liked to perform some of her old tasks. Elsa tarried behind with her and grabbed her left hand when the animals were free. Freya felt the cool band of Elsa's ring touch her fingers and smiled.

"Remember how nervous you were by here?" Elsa said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"We were about to be trollfully wedded. I think I was allowed to be nervous." Freya chided. "Besides, you were too." She pulled Elsa closer, the shorter woman settling into the familiar curves of her partner as they dropped into their shared gait. "Even in a moss cape and grass crown you looked amazing but I don't think an ice glaze was part of the traditional outfit."

Some years before, having witnessed the ceremony Kristoff and Anna had been persuaded into after their public wedding; Anna had innocently suggested that Freya and Elsa could have one. The enthusiastic response from the trolls had convinced the pair and the lure of some sort of celebration of their relationship had been great. Nearly as great as their attack of nerves on the big day. There had been a localised July snowfall on the Queen's birthday but everyone had insisted it was beautiful.

"Still, the moss matched your eyes." Elsa mumbled, leaning against the familiar shoulder and yawning. It had been a long day and after this party they would only be able to grab a few hours' sleep. They were both a little hazy eyed when they reached the clearing and the tumult of trolls.

"Hello everyone." Anna called happily to her adopted family. Little Lisbet burbled merrily from her vantage point and showed off her new trick of waving.

"You're back!" a chorus of voices greeted them.

"And here is the birthday boy." Bulda rolled up and grabbed her grandson for a hug.

"Grammy!" The little boy returned the affection.

"Guh buh buh…" Lisbet waved from her perch on Anna.

"Oh baby girl! Come to Grammy." The troll reached up and the child was deposited in her arms, despite the stony features Lisbet snuggled into the hold. Free from grandmotherly inspection Matteus snuck away to play with his cousins, inspect their new crystals and generally be the leader in all kinds of trouble. Fully involved in their family, Kristoff and Anna sat to speak and catch-up with his adoptive parents.

"I don't know why, but I still feel slightly divorced from all this." Freya said, leading Elsa to their favoured perch in the clearing.

"It is a big family and ours has always been small." Elsa smiled, "Anna takes to it like a duck to water but I much prefer the quiet." She leaned back against Freya and watched the party unfold.

Around an hour after their arrival and the little prince was wearing his special crown and cape and rushing about at the head of a tiny troll horde, his wooden sword ready for action. Anna and Kristoff sat watching the children play, the small pile of gifts for their son stacked next to them. Lisbet toddled about between her parents and her aunties, Freya and Elsa sat a few steps away.

At the sixth such tumbling toddler touch of hands upon her knee, Elsa sighed gustily. "I want one." Lisbet looked at her aunt quizzically and burbled some conversational noises. Elsa traced the chubby little fingers on her knee. "You are perfectly lovely dearest but I am being a little bit selfish right now." She smiled and tapped the rosy button nose, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"It will be a little hard." Freya said, watching Lisbet toddle off again to her parents. "You have no intention of marrying and I don't think it would do well for the Queen's Guard to be so indiscreet as to ensnare a man, not to mention there is no attraction there at all."

"I know, I can dream though." Elsa whispered a little sadness in her tone. Freya draped and arm over her in comfort.

"There is a way, you know." Grand Pabbie stepped closer. "I overheard, Elsa, I hope you do not mind." The elder troll shuffled over and sat in front of them.

"Hello Grand Pabbie." Elsa said respectfully, "It is not a problem that you heard, just don't let Anna know, she ends up feeling guilty about the strangest things."

"Of course my dear." Grand Pabbie smiled. "You wish for children though, certainly a little hard for two women."

"Too true." Freya said, a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"Magic and potions can bridge the gap." Grand Pabbie said, flicking his fingers to create a slight glow. "Though one would have to carry the child."

Elsa had a hand on Freya instantly. "No... It couldn't happen. Thank you Grand Pabbie, but it would be too much."

"What do you mean?" Freya grumbled.

"It would be poor form enough for you to become pregnant, not to mention the difficulty of arranging matters so that you could be in appropriate company at the right timeframe." Elsa shook her head. "Then there will be the problem of you fulfilling your duty and remaining in the palace."

"We can persuade them." Freya began.

"No Freya. Grand Pabbie, with this magic would the child truly be ours?" Elsa asked the troll.

"Yes, just as young Matteus and Lisbet are Anna and Kristoff's." He caught the toddler in her return journey and received a happy noise in return, with practiced ease he cradled her close and the baby cooed.

"No, the risk this child would have my powers, the questions asked... Thank you Grand Pabbie, but we cannot accept. I could not have a child without a marriage to a man and if Freya were to have a child with the command of ice..."

"I understand." Freya mumbled, albeit sadly.

"A child is in your future though dear ladies." Grand Pabbie clasped their hands together. "I can see it though not brought by magical means." He left them together, carrying the now dozing Lisbet to her mother and father.

"We'll figure something out. I know we can." Elsa tried to be positive. "I worked out something for us."

"Don't worry about it love." Freya trailed her free hand through Elsa's hair and leaned closer. "Grand Pabbie said the future will bring a child. We have that too look out for."

"He does seem to know what he is talking about, most of the time." Elsa yawned, tired at the early hour of the morning. They sat in silence together until it was time to take the sled and return home. Their return journey was much the same but Matteus slept across their laps instead of leaping about the sled.

Everyone went to bed swiftly, to catch some hours before the official royal day began. Cuddled together Freya and Elsa dreamt of their future.

They did not realise it was approaching sooner than they thought.

* * *

Sequel!

Sorry about the time skip but those bits are other fics that will be coming along as I get them concrete. This story will be more episodic in nature rather than flowing chapters. I hope to cover many windows on events in this family's life.

Hope it is enjoyable.


	2. Fire

Winter was slowly relinquishing its grasp on Arendelle, crocuses were sprouting from the ground that had started to soften. Snow was melting, the blanket retreated up the mountain once more. Days were still short however, and the cold still lingered on. Fires were often lit in braziers and hearths, candles and lamps placed about for light. It was the time of year when a man would be tired of the slow times in winter and start thinking about the summer and days enjoying the sun, when they would maybe work a little longer despite the dark.

Embers float like snowflakes on the cold air.

It was bath night. Freya still really enjoyed bath night. A long expanse of pale wet leg lay over hers and a soft well shaped rear sat in her lap. They were locked in the royal suite safely ensconced in the warm bath. "So Elsa..." Freya breathed into a quickly reddening ear and caressing it with her tongue, "What do you want to do now hmm?"

"Haaaaa... I'd like it if you could maybe include a little more of my eaaar..." Elsa leaned back against Freya harder, enjoying the soft contact points.

"That can be arranged." Freya said, taking the whole edge of Elsa's ear into her mouth with a smile.

A loud banging on the door to the room disturbed them. "Queen Elsa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elsa thumped the tub and left the water and her lover. She froze the water on her skin and thawed it, a quick way to dry off. She pulled a nightgown on and stormed from the bathroom to her door.

Alone in the bath Freya whined with disappointment, discreetly in case it travelled.

Elsa wrenched open the door. Two guards stood in the doorway. "Yes gentlemen?" Elsa kept her voice firm and regal.

"There is a fire ma'am, in the town." One began. Elsa started with shock and created shoes on her feet as she hurried past them, they hurried to keep up.

"My powers will stifle the flames."

"Yes, we hoped as much, we came as soon as alarm was raised." The man sounded relieved.

Elsa started to run but realised something. "Guard?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Your coat please." Elsa indicated her state of not exactly dressed and the guard quickly complied. Now clad in something a little more robust Elsa began to use her powers, racing along a path of ice out of the palace and the castle.

Orange flames licked the sky in town. It was worse than she had first feared. Four buildings were alight, one was a weaver's storehouse shop, and the others were homes. Family homes.

The bucket chain of people was working as fast as they could, a crowd of people had gathered to help. "Is anyone still inside?" Elsa said with authority she really hoped hid her strange attire.

"The Aageson family!" Someone in the crowd shouted, "They are not out here!" A woman pushed to the fore, soot stained and crying. "They are my neighbours; the fire was just so fast!" As she spoke and pointed to the first house in the row a violent crack came from the timbers of the burning buildings.

"Very well." Elsa froze the coat she wore to provide some extra protection and stepped forward, blanketing the warehouse and other buildings empty of residents in snow.

Focusing on the house still occupied, she entered the home, quelling the flames with harsh frost but taking care to seek any person inside and not harm them.

Katja Aageson had been sleeping when scary noises and her mother's hand woke her to choking smoke and flame. Mother had hurried her and her baby sister but sudden bursts of heat and a tumble of wood had separated her from them and her father was nowhere to be seen.

The air was so hot and full of smoke, Katja lay on the floor in a corner, her parched lips found some cooler air at that level and she hungrily sucked it in. As the darkness crept around her an angel clad in a glowing blue light appeared and lifted her into a cool embrace.

The smoke and flame was overpowering almost but her ice halted it easily. As she walked through the house it became clear three of the family had not made it. "Keep it in, control." She whispered, fear and sadness now could harm anyone else. She had almost given up hope when a weak cough from a dark corner had her running, ignoring embers as an inconvenience.

A little girl, no older than five, she was breathing but only just. Elsa scooped her up and held her close while a blizzard quenched the flames. When she stepped from the house she spoke quietly to a guard. Freya met her in the street; she was consoling the woman who had alerted Elsa to the missing family.

"Katja..." The older woman sobbed and stroked the ash filled hair.

"The others did not make it." Elsa said quietly. "Please, I must get this child to a doctor." The woman was left to the comfort of her family who had escaped with her. The Queen hurried away with the little girl in her grasp. The physician's house was near and he was in the doorway watching the flames in disbelief.

"Queen Elsa!" The man saw her burden and rushed her through to his office.

"I found her in a corner." Elsa said, lying the girl on the examination table, she coughed weakly and shuddered. The sound and sight of it made Elsa's heart clench, her mind returning unbidden to another small girl in another time. Freya carefully took a hand and held it, smoothing the silver ring instead of taking a tight grip.

The doctor took a listening tool and pressed it to the girl's chest, is face went grave. "I don't think there is anything I can do..." He said, despair in his voice.

"But..." Elsa held up a hand in entreaty.

"She sounds like the drowned, she breathed too much smoke my lady. The best we can do is make her comfortable." He sat in a chair near his desk, sadness writ across his face.

"No. There must be something." Elsa picked the girl up and cradled her close, "I will consult me texts, she will be comfortable in the palace." The Queen stormed from the room and out of the house.

"What can we do Elsa?" Freya sounded her concern, keeping pace with the near running woman.

"The trolls, they know, they will know what to do."

In the palace courtyard guards were milling around but Elsa moved to the stables, avoiding the staff and keeping the girl close, feeling the shallow rise and fall of her chest against her own. "Could you prepare our horses?"

"Of course." Freya ran ahead and swiftly had their preferred mounts ready to go.

For the second time two horses rushed from the palace with a precious burden, rushing to a hidden valley.

"Grand Pabbie! We need help please!" Elsa hadn't even halted her horse when she shouted out. The rounded rock-like forms of sleeping trolls were soon milling about.

"Elsa, Freya? What is the matter?" One called out, concerned. There was a collective gasp when the little girl was handed down to Freya as Elsa dismounted.

"What is the hurt?" Grand Pabbie had been hurried forward.

"A fire, she breathed too much smoke the doctor said." Elsa knelt down level with the troll and took the child from Freya. "Please, can you help her?"

"I will try." The elder troll leant close to listen with care to the shallow breaths. Elsa and Freya watched closely. "She is burnt inside." He said, grave of voice, a stone finger traced the girl's windpipe and lungs. "But you brought her here swiftly, there is hope."

"Thank goodness..." Elsa felt the tense worry in her middle uncoil a little. She was surprised that she was so worried for a stranger. Freya gripped her shoulder in support, her eyes telling the feeling was mutual.

"I will need your help Elsa. Your magic is the antithesis to the fire."

"My Magic?" Elsa was taken aback, she lifted her right hand.

"Just a little." Grand Pabbie pressed his hand against the Queen's and pulled away with a blue glow trapped in his grip. He wove it between his hands, a chant and a little troll magic completed the preparations. The now white glob of power rested just above his hand and with one quick movement he had pressed it into the child's chest.

She coughed a little, just once and grey smoke filtered from her mouth and nose to dissipate on the air. Immediately the shallow breaths became steadier and stronger, colour began to return to the girl's cheeks.

"She is healed in body." Grand Pabbie proclaimed. "Though this child has hurts deeper than the physical. She is alone in the world now, I can see."

"She won't be alone." Elsa said, royal certainty in her tone. "We will make sure she is cared for." Holding the child close again she stood and gratefully took Freya's help to mount her horse.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie." Freya bowed to the troll.

"I am glad to have saved a life once more." He replied. The trolls watched the women leave. "A child in their future indeed." He chuckled, a gravelly sound.

"They'll do right by that girl." Bulda said with pride.

"Indeed they will."

Katja was settled in room in the palace, the first of many nights in the room though she would have been surprised to know that a Queen and her guard watched over her that night.


	3. Placed

Katja was warm, there was a soft blanket wrapped around her and the air was clean and easy to breathe. Someone was holding her hand but the memories before she fell asleep began to replay in her mind.

The fire, her mother and baby sister... The angel. She opened her eyes fearfully 'Am I in the beyond?' She thought peeking around at the huge green and purple decorated room from the enormous bed she lay in. Her eyes fixed on the crocus designs painted into everything and trailed along.

She gasped when she saw the Queen. Queen Elsa, the actual Queen was sat in a chair, her head lolling against her guard's shoulder as she slept. Her squeak was louder than she intended.

Elsa woke up when she heard a strange noise and noticed the little girl burrowing under the blankets. "You're awake." She said quietly, not wishing to alarm the girl.

"I am ma'am, sorry, please where is mother?" Katja mumbled from under the blanket.

"Katja?" Elsa said quietly, she woke Freya with a squeeze to the knee and the gently removed the child from her blanket. "What do you remember of last night?" Elsa took the child's hand in her own and Katja looked at the hand in amazement and felt the coolness of the woman's skin.

"There was fire and Mor woke me, she had Anja with her but not Far." Katja didn't want to remember, it was making her think of sad things that couldn't possibly be true. Her voice wobbled a little and suddenly the Queen was sat beside her on the bed.

"Do you remember anything else?" Elsa kept her voice near a whisper.

"So much fire... Mor was leading me and holding the baby but there was a crash and I couldn't find them anymore... It was so hot and hard to breathe and... There was an angel." Katja looked down, tears began to patter onto the blankets over her legs. The guard lady with the Queen sat at her other side. "Please, where is my family?"

"I'm so sorry Katja..." Elsa began, the little green eyes focused on her, swimming with tears. "I came as quickly as I could but they were already gone." Elsa felt herself tear up, "I am so sorry."

Katja had cried. She had cried from the moment the news of her family was gently broken to her until she fell asleep again. Elsa and Freya's awkward attempts to comfort her had given way to Gerda's expert assistance and comfort for the child.

"I have comforted two grieving girls, I can help this little one." The woman had said, assuring the Queen it was alright. It was a long task.

"Mor and Far... Anja. I want them, please..." It broke Elsa's heart to hear the girl plead for her family. It was her daily request to Gerda, the Queen, anyone who would listen really.

"Katja, they're gone." It was all Elsa could say, sitting with the child when time permitted. Freya would often sit with the girl and brush her hair or hold her hand when Elsa was busy with business in her study.

Despite the attention and her young age she was very much aware that the Queen and her Guard had their station and she had hers. The little girl would only eat in the kitchen with Gerda, they allowed her to do so for her comfort but Anna had begun scheming to get the girl out of her self imposed shell.

Matteus and Lisbet were also extra curious about the new resident but their mother had made them promise not to bother the girl just yet. Katja barely noticed the owlish looks from behind slightly ajar doors as she went for meals and back to her room in the pauses between tears.

After a week she was all cried out, but today it was the day of the funeral. She wore a black dress and bonnet and was met at the bedroom door by Queen Elsa, not Mrs Gerda. "We will take you Katja, there are people we all have to speak with." The Queen had said in her careful tone. Lady Freya was with them too.

The trio left the palace a sombre group, Katja kept her hands clasped to each other and walked between the adult pair, behaving in every way as proper as she could remember from her grandmother's funeral scant months before. Freya and Elsa could only exchange heartbroken looks as the little girl acted so grown up despite her young age.

A procession met them in the street outside the castle gate. Neighbours and friends of the Aagesson family followed them to the cemetery. Katja cried when she was swept into a hug by her neighbour and surprised the gathering when she took the Queen's offered hand afterwards.

The service was short, such a tragedy was self spoken, the two coffins, for no one could bear to make one so small, were buried and Katja wept into an embrace from the Queen.

It was much later in the day when questions as to her new home were brought up. "We would take her in if we could." Each family friend or neighbour had said, but many excuses and reasons were brought forward. Elsa was frustrated but secretly pleased, by the final excuse a town alderman spoke up. "What are we to do with the child? I do not know of any extended family and no one here can take her in."

"The palace can." Elsa spoke; Katja was asleep on Freya's lap beside her, worn out by the emotional day. "We have space and funds, I do not wish for her to leave her hometown for someplace with space for an orphan goodness knows how far away."

"Your Majesty?" the alderman was surprised but knew better than to argue with his Queen.

"There is plenty of room for one more and she will be able to heal from this hurt with my nephew and niece as friends and the support of my family." As she spoke she began to gently stroke the child's ash-blonde hair and despite all her waking sadness Katja smiled.

"If she will not be a burden." The alderman began.

"She has not been this past week." Freya said, "In fact it has been a job to get her to even ask for necessities."

"The records will be updated then." The alderman bowed to his Queen.

They returned to the palace later, Katja still sleeping in Freya's strong grip. She placed the girl in the room given to her that first night, though it was the last time it would be called a guest room. It was Katja's room in their minds now and already they were planning on what needed to be done.

Freya and Elsa lay upon their bed talking late into the night. "We'll have to get toys." Freya suggested to Elsa's practical list.

"Yes, but first we really have to make her feel this is home, that she is not a guest or staff." Elsa said, her head laid on Freya's left shoulder. "I suppose toys would work for that. Anna will have plenty of ideas there." She yawned wide.

"Time to sleep now I'd say." Freya whispered, watching Elsa try and blink away sleep. "We'll get her settled soon enough, it took me a while after all and she is much younger."

"Yes, it did. Alright... We can't get it all planned tonight can we?" Elsa gave in and pressed against the warm shape beside her, lazily dousing the last lights using her magic.

Both women were so very pleased that the girl had been placed with them, despite the tragic circumstance.

* * *

A shorter one I know. As a note the J sounds as a Y in the name Katja.

Feels will start to get happier, little kids bounce back quickly after all.


	4. Settling

Katja slowly began to acclimatise to living in the castle, she was still a little unsure of her position in the palace. She slept in a room that was hers, the wardrobe was full of clothes in her size and toys that were hers to play with were stacked in the corner. Lady Freya or Queen Elsa would read her a story and tuck her in at night but she would still insist on eating in the kitchen, not with the royal family.

She wouldn't play with the little prince and princess who were still respectfully giving the girl time, or in the case of Lisbet, kept away by her mother.

Once again, Gerda came up with a solution. "Miss Katja, time for breakfast." the chief maid called cheerfully, pulling open the curtains to let the late spring sunlight in. With nary a grumble the little girl clambered out from her covers, washed and dressed in the clothes Gerda had placed out for her.

"Could you braid my hair please?" She said quietly, twiddling a pinch of her ash-blonde locks.

"Of course dear, it is fiddly to do isn't it?" Gerda sat on the edge of the bed and swiftly had the length in a tidy fish-plait. With her hair put back, her embroidered dress smoothed out and shiny little shoes on her feet Katja looked like a princess. 'So she won't panic when I take her to the breakfast room.' Gerda thought.

"Thank you." Katja said, moving to bow before a friendly hand stopped her.

"No need to bow dear, though it is very polite of you. Now come along." Gerda led the girl through the palace, watching as she still looked at her surroundings in awe. It had been weeks since she was first placed in the guardianship of Elsa but the royal floor still held her attention even if her gaze didn't stray to the grand door at the head of the hallway.

Katja didn't notice Gerda lead her into the King's Breakfast. She only noticed that she was not in the kitchen when an enthusiastic little voice shouted. "Waffs!"

"Yes sweetie, waffle." Anna said to Lisbet, her daughter a crumb and syrup covered mess. "Open wide for Mama, here comes more."

Elsa noticed Gerda entering and knew that Katja was with her, it was time for the plan to begin. "Good morning Katja." She stood from her seat at the table and moved to greet the girl.

"Good morning your majesty." Katja sounded shocked and nothing like her five years. She began to curtsy but Elsa caught her first.

"You don't need to bow Katja." Elsa smiled at the girl, "you're under our care." She took the unresisting hand and led the girl to a chair next to Freya.

"Good morning Katja." Freya said, helping her sit on the chair. From the other side of the table Matteus and Lisbet were watching her owlishly. The baby was even distracted from her breakfast.

"Good morning Lady Freya." Katja accepted her cutlery and a plate of food without any fuss and began to eat quietly. Anna had to tell her children to eat again they were so absorbed in watching the newcomer.

Elsa started a light conversation with Freya, all the time the pair checked that the girl was at least relaxing. As the conversation washed around her Katja stopped sitting so stiffly and even looked around the room a little. They shared a smile over her head, so far things were going well.

"Mama, when will Papa be back?" Matteus asked as he finished his juice, careful not to spill a drop.

"In the afternoon dear." Anna replied as she wiped crumbs from Lisbet's cheeks. "Do you two have something planned?"

"Yuh huh, Papa was going to show me how to ride one of the Svens and hitch up a sledge. He said it's because he started learning it all when he was my age." Matteus noticed Katja looking on with interest. "Do you want to come see?"

Matteus was the best of both his parents, Elsa mused, maybe with a little of her influence thrown in to temper the wacky hijinks. He had earnest blue eyes in an open face, coppery-blonde hair and the confident bearing of a future king. His aunt watched his effort to talk to her shy new charge. The boy turned to face Katja fully and cocked his head in a manner surely learned from Anna.

"Sven is a reindeer." He offered, "Papa built me a little sledge and if Aunty Elsa makes it snow a bit we can play on it."

Katja looked stricken a moment and her eyes roved around for help, Elsa decided it was time for some input. "That would be fun wouldn't it? A nice change from your room all day."

"Yes..." The girl allowed slowly. "I've never really met a reindeer." She offered. Matteus seized it with glee and began describing his second favourite subject (Ice was his first). As their conversation progressed Katja became much livelier and cheerful, she stopped shooting glances to Freya or Elsa for approval. When breakfast had finished she was merrily being tugged away to have a tour of the castle from the boy and his little sister in the company of their nanny.

"He certainly has your gift with people." Elsa said to Anna as they left the breakfast room. She squeezed her sister in a tight hug.

"Aww, thanks Elsa. I'm trying my best." She returned the embrace. "Now, I am going to get my chores done before those three drive Inga batty." Anna gave Elsa a peck on the cheek, Freya a bump to the arm and dashed off in a manner no other twenty four year old mother of two ever had, let alone a princess.

"Our tasks for today my lady?" Freya asked, her tone gently amused as she always was outside of privacy. Elsa decided to walk and talk, motioning Freya to follow.

"The usual, up in my study then some stuffy council meetings until lunch."

Shouts of playing children reached the council chambers from the garden beneath the window. No one wished to scold the children, Elsa knew for a fact that every man of them had their own, some grandchildren. The half words of little Lisbet, Matteus' strident directions and, most fulfilling for Elsa's heart, the surprisingly loud replies and rebuttals from Katja. She caught Freya smirking in her line of sight. 'She's going to be interesting for Matty.' was their shared thought.

As promised, Matteus learned from his father how to hitch one of the baby reindeer to his sledge. He had an audience in the form of his mother, sister and the girl he had already decided was part of the family. The little prince was immensely proud when he managed to repeat and copy everything his Papa did.

It was even better when a flurry of snow fell from the sky and ice raced across the courtyard. Elsa grinned and waved as she and Freya skated up to join the gathering. Katja was looking down with amazement; she had seen the results of the Queen's magic but never the act. "Wow..."

"Impressed are we?" Elsa laughed and then swiftly caught the girl when she slipped on the ice.

"I'm not so good at skating." Katja said, "Mor used too..." She trailed off sadly but a furry snout under her chin and friendly brown eyes lifted her head.

"Stormr!" Matteus prodded the reindeer. "You have to be a gentleman." Katja giggled at the downcast look and petted the beast.

"It's ok, thank you for the hug."

"So, would you like to skate or sledge?" Elsa asked, already her magic had given Kristoff and Anna their skates and a head guard for Lisbet who was merrily pulling herself across the ice on her rear in yet another escape attempt.

"Um, can we ride the sled?" The little girl's eyes were shining without tears for the first time since Elsa had seen them.

"Of course. You two have fun and play safe. I'll make you skates if you want them." Freya scooped her up then and set them dancing across the ice.

"She's broken out of her shell then." The woman commented, watching Stormr pull two squealing children around ice rink.

"Now we just help her heal." Elsa commented, a soft smile gracing her lips as she moved in closer to her partner.

Freya carried Katja to bed that night, she had fallen into a doze at supper after playing all afternoon, she had been excitedly telling Elsa and Gerda about her day, what Matteus had shown her in the palace and all the fun she'd had on the ice.

She barely made a sound when Freya tucked her in and Elsa stroked her ash-blonde hair. "Good night Katja." They both whispered. It had been the first night without tears before sleep. She was finally settling in.

* * *

I don't want to keep things sad too long. Some more little Katja things then I think a time-skip is in order.

Stay tuned!


	5. Mama

After she had settled into the palace, Katja had no problems. She started lessons with the tutor, giving Matteus someone to compete against and thus apply himself to learning.

Lisbet had all but adopted her; every morning at breakfast the toddler would greet her with a "Kaaaa!" and fight to give her a hug despite excessive stickiness and her mother's requests.

As the months passed the child began to heal, she was very young after all, although her first family was still a fond memory tinged with sadness. Her new and bright world was caring for her well and she was learning to live with the past.

Freya and Elsa were heartened that the child had grown used to asking them for assistance, permission and approval. Both had beamed with pride the first time she had run shouting to them that she had written the alphabet in a neater hand than Matteus, or the time she had found a "neat" rock to show them. The closer she grew to the women the more informal she became, dropping titles and honorifics for everyone within the palace.

"Katja nearly slipped and called me Mor today." Freya said to Elsa as they sat soaking in the tub after a long day. They had been talking about work and family matters in a half-attentive manner. Though her partner was lying languidly along her with closed eyes in a most distracting manner.

"I am sure she's nearly said it to me too, just a few times." Icy blue eyes opened and focused on the chin above her. "No more child talk though dear... I am feeling decidedly wound up and need some nice relaxing attention."

"Of course my lady." Freya winked down and slid further into the tub.

The tub drained, the doors to the royal suite were iced over from the inside, and nobody would be disturbing the Queen this midsummer's night.

Katja had been living in the palace for nine months when the first minor disaster struck. She had been playing most of the day with Matteus and the children from the town and had begun to sniffle at supper time. "I'm okay. I just have a stuck sneeze." She grinned to Elsa when she enquired about her health.

"Well, if you are sure." Elsa smiled back and ruffled the blonde hair. Katja had her story time and was tucked up in bed with a quick kiss goodnight.

The next morning Katja did not want to get out of bed and was coughing feebly. Gerda sent for the physician immediately and hurried to fetch Elsa and Freya.

"It is a fever." The physician gave his diagnosis lightly, not knowing how grave the words were to Freya. She paled noticeably and backed out of the room, not wishing to frighten the child.

"I... I should go and tell Anna, the children missed Katja at breakfast." Elsa watched her partner leave, keeping still in her seat, no matter how much she wanted to comfort Freya she would not be able to until later.

"Are there any particularly bad fevers around at the moment doctor?" Elsa held the overheated little hand that lay on the bed and smoothed it.

"Nothing to worry about, keep make sure she has a drink often and she should be fine." The doctor gave a bow and was escorted from the room.

"Kai, what meetings and work do I have today?" Elsa looked to her aide.

"The commerce group wanted to speak about a new import model at eleven but no other pressing engagements my lady." Kai didn't need to consult his book for the Queen but he knew from the look she had given him that he would be moving a meeting.

"Alright, I will be here until then, if someone could see that Freya comes back soon?" Elsa thanked her aide. When the door clicked shut Katja stirred and began to cough. "Hey," Elsa held her hand and stroked her back. "This is a bit more than a stuck sneeze."

"Yeah..." Katja sniffed. "I'm too hot."

"I think I have a solution to that. Budge up." Elsa stood and helped the girl shuffle over a little on the bed, when enough space had been made Katja watched with surprise as the woman lay on the bed and positioned herself around, she was about to protest when a cool hand pressed to her forehead. "Better?" Elsa smiled gently at relief on Katja's face.

"Lots." Katja smiled. "Why was Freya upset?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" Elsa kept her hand in place, knowing her cool temperature would help the fever.

"Her voice was all squiggly, like how I feel when thinking about things..." Katja had begun to talk of her past as things; it helped her not to dwell on the loss.

"Freya's mama and papa died of fever." Elsa knew there was no point sugar coating it. Katja had experienced the loss, she had experienced such loss. In a sad way it was a bonding experience. "So she is very worried for you but doesn't want to worry you."

"Fevers can do that?" Katja squeaked, blue-green eyes fixed on Elsa's with a fearful peek.

"Only when there isn't a Snow Queen to chase them away." Elsa said lightly, tapping the little nose and hugging Katja, a little daring she knew but the girl was ill and needed comfort.

"I'm gonna get better soon so Freya doesn't have to worry." Katja said, snuggling closer to Elsa. "Mmm, cooold." Elsa smiled, glad that for once her unnatural body temperature was useful.

Soon Katja was falling asleep again, held in the crook of Elsa's arm and with a cool hand on her forehead. The door opened and Elsa moved to look. "No Mama, stay please..." The sleepy girl muttered, grabbing hold of the hand. Elsa stopped; no force on earth would move her now.

"So, she called you Mama first." Freya said softly so as not to disturb the child.

"Looks like it." Elsa whispered, feeling so warm she wondered if she would melt. Freya gently moved Katja closer to Elsa so there was space on the bed and she lay down the other side of the girl. "Do you think it was an accident?"

"She only ever called her parents Mor and Far." Freya looked at the sleeping girl, still holding onto the pale white hand providing some welcome coolness. "It is Matteus and Lisbet who say Mama."

"Anna and I called our mother Mama." Elsa explained, looking in wonder at the sleeping child who had just given her such a gift. "I suppose she picked it up off them then."

"So, Mama, I'll go and tell Kai that the meeting is off." Freya carefully inched off the bed and slipped from the room.

Elsa spent until lunch time with Katja when the little girl stirred and sat up. "How are you feeling now sweetie?" Elsa asked.

"I feel a bit better now thanks Mama..." Wide green eyes looked up, concerned she had overstepped a line. Elsa smiled and held Katja closer.

"Do you really think of me like that?" She spoke softly as Katja seemed a little emotional, keeping any sort of leading tone for her words.

"If you don't mind..." Katja said slowly, "A Mama is someone who looks after you and plays with you and reads to you and gives you hugs when you are sick." Katja explained; her eyes down the whole time. "You do all of that and Matty and Lissy have their Mama and Mor... Mor is gone now and you do all the Mama things for me." Katja looked up at Elsa. "You're crying... I'm sorry. I won't call you Mama again." Elsa grabbed the girl in a tight hug.

"Katja, you can call me Mama as much and as often as you like." Elsa blinked the water from her eyes. "I'm crying because I am so happy." Katja snuggled closer then.

"Okay Mama." The little girl smiled but stopped with a sudden sneeze. Elsa was quick with a hanky to wipe her nose.

"There you go."

"Thank you Mama."

Kai heard the final exchange from the door, Freya and Gerda nearby. He had gone to tell the Queen that he had rearranged the meeting, missing Freya by a few moments. She had met Gerda who had also been seeking Kai. All three were silent now, hanging on the words spoken between the Queen and the little girl.

Katja carried on calling Elsa Mama. The rest of the family didn't bat an eye, Matteus took it in his stride and Lisbet didn't notice. Anna pounced on her sister later that evening when the children were put to bed, Kristoff in tow. "Oh Elsa, I'm so proud." The redhead sniffled.

"Anna..." She smiled, "I just feel so happy."

"Yeah, it works like that." Kristoff said with a dopey smile. "But, uh, what about Freya?"

The dark haired woman shrugged her lopsided shrug from the chair she sat in. "Katja will call me what she wants I am sure. I love her and she knows it. She hasn't really worked out how this family really fits together, we haven't either."

It would be a while longer for Katja to call Freya Mama.

For a trio of children who lived with a woman who could create snow and ice at will, a natural snowfall still gave them an inordinate amount of excitement. Perhaps it was the limitless nature of the fallen snow, the unregulated depths of the drifts or the knowledge that if it got a little too used up they could beg for more. Whatever it was, they had thrown themselves into playing with gusto.

Meanwhile it was business as usual in the palace. Meetings were held, greetings exchanged and agreements made. It was during these times that Freya most often got bored. Depending on who the meeting or negotiation was with she would have to sit in attendance also, in her capacity as Elsa's personal guard. With the regular council she was free to do whatever she wanted but for certain visitors it was a necessity that she was there, sword visible.

Today was one of those days. It did not help that the happy sounds of playing children filtered up from the courtyard.

As the Southern Isles prince began yet another argument towards his proposition to garrison and harbour a detachment of soldiers, "To foster greater cooperation" and Freya got closer and closer to wishing Elsa would just freeze the man, the sounds of playing were cut through with a scream.

"Katja!" Matteus' loud clear shout, for the boy had his mother's projection and his father's lungs, reached the meeting room in an instant.

The silence that followed froze things swifter than Elsa ever could. It was testament to her control that the room was not in blizzard but her eyes shot to Freya, begging her to investigate. With the slightest bow the woman was out. "Guard, I need to attend to an important matter, please take up station with the Queen." One of the men on the door saluted.

"Sergeant." He marched in smartly even as Freya was bounding through the palace to the front door.

The courtyard was quiet but the sobbing from Katja was a blessed sound for Freya. For horrible moments she had been worried the girl was seriously in danger but any noise was good. At the edge of the snow covered expanse were a small huddle, Lisbet was clinging to her brother and Anna was leaning over the huddled figure of Katja. "What happened?" Freya called across, loud enough to let Elsa know she had reached them.

"We were playing and running and Katja slipped and fell and hurt her knee bad on something hidden in the snow." Matteus gabbled out, he looked a little pale, there was blood speckling the snow around the little group.

"Katja..." Freya crouched down next to Anna to see the girl. The child was shivering, her eyes scrunched up, her head bowed and holding her leg, the thick woollen leggings torn through and a nasty cut on the bared skin. "Come; let's get you to the infirmary."

"She won't let me move her." Anna said, worry in her voice.

"Will you let me take you Katja?" Freya asked gently. "I can get Elsa if you would prefer." Hearing Freya, the little girl opened her eyes and looked up. Tears trickled down her cheeks, still ruddy from playing in the snow. Her arms shot out.

"Mama Freya, it hurts." She sobbed a little and hissed when Freya lifted her up.

"We'll get it all fixed inside." Freya soothed, striding through the snow with the others close by. Ash-blonde mingled with her black curls when Katja snuggled against her shoulder.

Later, with a carefully dressed knee and a new pair of warm leggings, Katja was playing a board game with Matteus, Olaf and Anna as Lisbet did her best to steal the playing pieces and generally be nuisance. Elsa and Freya watched them between reading their books. After the game was done a tiny pat to their knees attracted their attention.

"How are you now Katja?" Elsa asked, scooping the girl up to her lap and laying the girl's stocking-feet onto Freya's lap. "I am sorry I couldn't come out earlier."

"I'm alright Mama." She said, but did not really sound it.

"Are you sure?" Elsa stroked the soft blonde hair. "You don't seem to be alright."

"Do, do you mind if I call someone else Mama too?" Katja whispered to Elsa, worried.

"It depends who." Elsa half teased. "I don't think Kristoff would like to be called Mama." That got a giggle from the girl.

"Freya is my Mama too," Katja supplied, "but you only get one Mama I thought."

"Hmm," Elsa moved and pulled Freya closer to them. "You already had two though? Your Mor is still Mor even though she is gone and you have me. Would one more hurt?"

"No?" Katja hazarded, carefully picking up Freya's hand. Freya kept silent, not wishing to intrude on the process, to interrupt or scare the girl. "I'd like you to be my Mama too." Two pairs of green eyes locked and smiles grew beneath them.

"Well, call me Mama." Freya whispered. "I think it the best title anyone has given me." Katja shuffled over to sit on the other lap and snuggled against the woman who was a little broader and taller than her other Mama.

"Okay Mama." If she noticed that Freya was crying it didn't worry her. She had two Mamas, that made her the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

I hope this one wasn't too choppy!

There are a few more updates for Free to come, a modern AU story I have ideas for and another more fantasy story oneshot I am working on... I love writing!

There are also plenty more ideas for here.


	6. Adopted

Katja had been born on the cusp of spring, with the snowdrops and crocuses. The little girl had been living in the palace for nearly a year now; it had been mere days after her birthday when the tragic fire had occurred.

Elsa and Freya had planned a day of fun for the girl, from breakfast in bed to her choice of games in the evening. Right now they were sneaking into her room. "Olaf, not so close…" Freya whispered to the little snowman with his trolley of breakfast treats pushing against her legs.

"Sorry…" Olaf said "I'm just so excited! I love parties and breakfast is great too…"

"Hush, we want to wake her nicely." Elsa scolded the pair. They both quieted and as Elsa sat on the edge of the bed. She displaced the covers a little and Katja stirred.

"Mama?" She mumbled, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning birthday girl." Elsa smiled and pulled Katja into a hug that Freya soon encircled with her arms.

"Hey cutie." Freya said to the little face peeking up at her through Elsa's arms.

"Hello Mam." Katja grinned and wiggled a hand out to touch Freya's arm. She had started to call Freya Mam when calling both of them Mama had caused confusion for everyone. Freya liked it, to the point but still affectionate.

"Warm hugs!" Olaf shouted, leaving the breakfast trolley and climbing up to join in.

"Hi Olaf." Katja gave the snowman a poke. "What's for breakfast?"

All her favourite breakfast and some little gifts of chocolates and candies from all the family were sat on the trolley. Katja beamed at the small pile of presents, "Thank you so much Mama, Mam."

"You'll have to thank Anna and Kristoff and the children too." Freya added.

"I will! This is the best birthday ever!" Katja dug in to her food and made sure that her parents were eating too. Her excitement was clear.

"We're very glad you like them Katja, but save some excitement for the rest of the day." Elsa said, smiling at just how happy the little girl looked. "There is some shopping and a little party and the bigger presents. Like how Anna and I had our birthdays, before." It was telling how far she had come that Elsa did not wince or her voice take on a bitter edge when she spoke about her younger years.

"More?" Katja sounded delighted and amazed at this prospect.

"Only once we eat breakfast." Elsa said, taking her plate up. "Then we'll meet up with the others and visit town." She smiled as Katja nodded along, syrup and crumbs sticking to her cheeks and a few brightly coloured wrappers flagging up she had treated herself to candies too.

The early spring sun wasn't warm enough for visiting town without a coat. While Kristoff happily donned his ice harvesting gear and Matteus managed to convince everyone he could wear his matching coat. Lisbet toddled alongside Anna in their magenta winter cloaks and hats. Katja had her blue coat, she had chosen it from a picture the tailor had shown her when they had arrived to fit the royal family for their winter clothes. Wearing it made her feel like a princess.

Though Matteus ran ahead at times, looking for Olaf who had hidden for a game, and Lisbet would wander between her mother and father or halt to look at something interesting, Katja walked neatly alongside Elsa, Freya close behind. "Remember Katja, I have to be Lady Freya the guard in public." She had reminded the girl when putting on her smart uniform hat and coat. Katja had nodded, she had been taught that when the uniform was on she was not to call Freya Mam.

There was a travelling market in Arendelle, the roadways were now clear enough of snow for the trading trains to make their way through and the small country nestled in a fjord was one of the early stops. Dry goods, exotic imports and crafts created in the cold winter months were all on display and for sale.

"Mama, Papa, this way!" Matteus called, pointing to a wagon at the far end covered in metal helmets and weapons of all kinds, the boy shot off.

"Matty! No real swords until you are ten!" Anna shouted, chasing after him with Kristoff toting Lisbet at the rear. Katja remained with Elsa and Freya was in attendance.

"Is there anything you would like to look for as a birthday gift?" Elsa asked.

"Really? But I already have so many gifts at the palace…" Katja looked conflicted, there were many stalls packed with all kinds of treats but she didn't want to be greedy or selfish.

"I think I am allowed to spoil you today sweetie." Elsa said, proud and pleased with the girl.

"Okay then." Katja smiled and held out a hand for Elsa to take. They walked hand in hand amongst the stalls and wagons. Freya kept close as was her task; it was situations like this that the forced separation was most painful.

After examining each of the stalls that were packed with toys or clothes Katja paused at a pretty wagon with baskets of dolls and other toys. There was a particular ragdoll in a basket with yellow yarn hair and blue button eyes. Elsa noticed the yearning gaze focused on the toy. "Hello, may we have that one please?" She indicated to the stall holder.

The middle-aged woman smiled down at the little girl enraptured by the doll as she picked it out of the basket. "Here you are lovely; she looks a little bit like you and your mama doesn't she?" The woman took the money and handed the doll down to Katja.

"Thank you ma'am." Katja said, too enchanted to notice the mistake. Elsa noticed, she blushed a little, the trader obviously didn't recognise her as the Queen and moments like this were too infrequent to pass-up. She thanked the stall holder and followed Katja who was skipping away to show her new doll to Lisbet and Anna.

"Are you ok?" Freya whispered to Elsa as they walked close to the child.

"Do we look alike?" Elsa replied quietly, she couldn't hold back the desire for it to be so from her tone.

"Pretty much, she hasn't quite got your cheekbones and chin but her eyes and hair are a match enough." Freya carefully tapped Elsa's elbow. "It is pretty cute actually."

Elsa smiled and doffed Freya on the arm, "If you aren't careful guard I'll get you to carry all the shopping home." She teased.

"What, even Anna's?"

"Especially Anna's!" Elsa laughed and nearly skipped off to catch up with Katja who had found the rest of her family. She was proudly showing the doll to Lisbet and Anna. Matteus had a new wooden sword; a little more a practice sword than a toy and Lisbet was waving a knitted reindeer for inspection by anyone interested.

"Well she is lovely." Anna said admiringly, she noticed Elsa's approach and smiled up at her sister. "Did you remember to thank Elsa?"

Katja paused. "I didn't…" She spun around to find Elsa.

"Yes, Katja?" Elsa halted and looked over to Anna again. Freya stopped admiring the wooden sword Matteus was demonstrating and turned to watch.

"Thank you Mama!" Katja smiled wide and hugged the doll close, "She's so beautiful!" Elsa smiled indulgently at the girl; neither of them had noticed the strange looks the watching townspeople shared. Freya and Anna had though.

"Do we need damage control?" Freya muttered to Anna, not wishing to spoil the moment, Katja had flung her free arm around Elsa and was having a 'Mama hug', they looked so joyful.

"So far no one is coming to cause a fuss." Anna whispered back, looking across the gathered people. "But I think they're both going to need someone when they realise what they said and where."

"Let them have the moment though." Freya and Anna spoke together. Slowly the crowd of dispersed from the royal family and it was time to return to palace for Katja's birthday lunch.

It was an immensely happy afternoon for the girl and for the whole family. Elsa delighted in playing with Katja all afternoon and within the palace walls Freya could join in. There were snowball fights and ice skating and racing. They built snowmen for Olaf to judge and made snow angels in the fine powder.

Katja loved her gifts, the cake and the treats served up for supper. After all the excitement and sugar both sets of parents had a hard time getting the children to settle until they one by one wilted to sleep. Freya carried Katja to bed, the little blonde head rested on her good shoulder. She mouthed a goodnight when Kristoff peeled off the group to drop Matteus to bed and Anna slipped into the adjacent room to tuck Lisbet in. Elsa and Freya put Katja to bed as usual, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. "G'night Mama, Mam." She muttered, mostly asleep.

Not until Elsa and Freya were preparing to sleep did Elsa realise just what had happened in town that morning. "She called me Mama in the marketplace." Her voice was high with stress. Freya had long ago learned to cope with Elsa's sudden recollections before bed or during the night. The symptoms of her anxiety problems, the legacy of thirteen years of shame and fear.

"No one made a fuss in the town love, if there was going to be a problem the problem would have been there." Freya soothed, rubbing circles around the tense back that had been snuggled against her.

"You noticed?" Elsa's voice hitched.

"Of course I did, you lit up like the sunrise and gave her a real motherly hug and it was so cute I wanted to cry." Freya said gently, "You're her Mama, so of course she is going to call you Mama. You know you are her Mama so of course you will respond to her when she says it." She pulled Elsa closer and wrapped her arms about her. "Anna was bursting with pride you know, and I was more than a little jealous to tell the truth."

"Sorry," Elsa said quietly. "I'm being silly again."

"Don't be sorry and I am here to stop the silly before it gets too bad." Freya nuzzled the platinum hair nestled under her chin and kissed Elsa's head soothingly. "Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Yes." Elsa yawned. "I'm glad I've got you, you know."

"I'm glad I've got you dear heart." Freya said. She remained awake until Elsa was asleep, ready to halt any more panics and soothe any fears, eventually dropping off a little while after.

Business went on as usual the next day. Katja and Matteus had their tutor while Lisbet both parents to herself with Kristoff still in for the season. Elsa had a number of meetings with the town council, her aides and other concerns. As the town councillor meeting came to an end the natural lull was broken by one of the aldermen. "Your Majesty, there is a subject we wish to broach, one that may be a little delicate?"

Freya looked up in her chair and noticed Elsa clasp her hands together under the table, rubbing them over each other in an automatic response to anxiety. "Yes Alderman Housil? I am sure you can tell me of it."

"Well, Queen Elsa, it came to our attention that little Katja has taken to calling you mama?" He sounded like he was speaking very carefully at the least. Freya kept her eyes on Elsa.

"She has indeed." Elsa replied primly, though she kept her hands out of sight, frost was building across her fingertips. "I did not think to dissuade her; I hope you are not planning on such a thing?"

The man looked taken aback and turned to his fellows for support. It was Judge Tobias who stepped in next. "Of course not Queen Elsa, we just had some findings to report to you and a suggestion to make." He glanced to Freya and inclined his head, the guard nodded her thanks.

His voice was one Elsa trusted, a man who had kept a secret for her for long years now. "Very well Judge Tobias. What has been found out?"

"My lady, after the girl was taken into the care of the palace I set agents seeking any extended family of the child, legally speaking for inheritance and any vested interest they would have in caring for her." He supplied a sheaf of papers from his case and laid it on the table. "We found no one bar names on graves and death records. After this I spoke with former neighbours and the aldermen." From the stack he took out a document. "We decided that it would not go against any sensibilities or laws for you to adopt Katja."

"Adopt?" The wonder in Elsa's voice was clear and bright, reflected in her eyes and smile.

"I would advise she kept her name, to keep the records straight on the royal line. However adopting the girl is a little more binding than guardianship." Judge Tobias sounded pleased with himself. "When someone heard her call you Mama, we decided it better to bring up the possibility now."

"Freya?" Elsa looked at her partner, her question wasn't for attention, they both knew, but as a guard she could not answer. "Would you please fetch Katja from her lesson? Send my apologies to the tutor but this is quite important."

"Of course My Lady." Freya stood and bowed, let her reply speak for the order and the unuttered question.

Katja was working hard on her paper when the door opened. "Katja, Lady Freya is here to collect you." The tutor said Katja looked up to find her Mam, smiling to reassure her. She put down her paper and left the desk.

In the hallway she looked up at Freya. "Mama needs to see you Katja." She whispered. "Don't worry about a thing or the other people; you're not in trouble at all."

"Okay." She said. If Freya had referred to Elsa as Mama then it couldn't be a bad thing. They left the floor of the palace where she learned with Matty and the tutor. They took the stairs that lead to the working floor of the palace.

"Here we go." Freya whispered giving Katja's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She opened the door to the council room. All the people in the room looked at them, the full town council. Katja shrank back but Elsa moved from her seat and gathered her close.

"Hi sweetie. Sorry about this but I have something really important to ask." Elsa spoke quietly, keeping Katja's eyes on her and away from all the intimidating adults.

"What is it Mama?" Katja tried to sound brave.

"We found some things out and Judge Tobias had a really good idea." Elsa said carefully. "He thought maybe I should adopt you." As soon as she spoke the words Katja smiled and smiled. "I would like to, if you don't mind?" Elsa knew she was nearly crying and Katja was getting tearful too.

"I would like that very much." She looked up at the judge who had stood near them, a document in his hand on the table.

"My lady, if you sign this it will be all official." He handed her an inked pen and Elsa stood to write her signature across it, one hand still holding onto Katja's.

"Well my lady and young lady. That is everything arranged; do have a good afternoon with your daughter." Judge Tobias folded the document into his case, his words were directed to Elsa and Katja as far as most in the room thought, no one but Freya noticed the significant expression her shared with her. "Queen Elsa, I bid you good day. Gentlemen." The man left, the rest of the council filing out behind him, each with a word goodbye and sharing congratulations to the pair now officially mother and daughter.

"Thank you." Elsa said to Katja when they were alone. Tears running down her face, she held the girl close.

"Mama." Katja smiled despite her own tears. "Mam?" Remembering Freya she looked up and held out a hand.

"My two best girls." Freya mumbled, too emotional to say more she just hugged them both.

If the trio spent a little more time together that day it wasn't commented upon, nor did the tutor make complaint about Katja being withdrawn from lessons. Anna was surprisingly calm when they told her, but the rib crushing hug was expected.

Katja was tucked into bed still smiling even as she drifted off under Elsa's caring eyes and lullabies. Elsa and Freya fell asleep still warm with the happiness they felt. There was no crashing realisations of recollections for Elsa that night.

They were a step closer to being a fully fledged family.

* * *

Some time skips are ahead, just some little age-ups here and there. More family feels!

Everything Lisbet does is all based on my friend's daughter at that age. She is three now and a little cutie who calls me aunty and loves to play and watch films when I come to visit. Also she adores Frozen too and was insisting on seeing it again whenever the trailer plays on the TV. Heh.


	7. Discovery

Katja was nine before she really figured out her family of two mamas was a little more than simply two women who cared for her. For the longest time it just pleased her that Freya and Elsa spent a lot of time in each other's company, after all, that was what a personal guard was there for. She had never intruded on Elsa's room at night, so she had never come across the pair sleeping together in bed. Their affection for each other in the day was simply that of close friends.

On the day she found out Katja had been excused from lessons early. She was progressing in leaps and bounds and had already memorised her times tables up to twelve and helped Lisbet get to grips with writing her simple words. The children's lessons were divided in three ways, the academic education that all three needed, tailored to their ability and progress, the skills that both Elsa and Anna wished for them to learn and for Matteus, education a future king had to have.

While Matteus learned of the dry details of ruling deemed suited to a nine year old, Lisbet and Katja had been learning needlepoint with Anna, one of the few tasks that required patience that the Princess enjoyed. "If you get as good as my Mama was then you'll have beautiful flowers all year long." She explained; sitting together doing needlepoint had been one of her favourite things to do with her Mama.

That afternoon, Katja had completed her work, a crocus in three colours, ahead of six year old Lisbet.

"I finished." Katja lifted the carefully stitched work.

"Well done Katja, that is very pretty." Anna said, looking up from her own piece, a scene of a reindeer family.

"Mama, I am doing mine." Lisbet added, lifting her half-finished depiction of Olaf. "Do I have to finish now 'cause Kat is?"

"You can keep going as long as you want honey." Anna knew well the urge to fidget and the desire to run and play. "Katja, do you want to start a new one?"

"Can I show this one to Mama and Mam first?"

"Sure! It'll give you time to think about your next one." Anna sent the girl away to find the pair. It didn't really cross her mind that they had scheduled an afternoon together.

Katja found Elsa and Freya in the library. They were reading, sort of. Freya was reading aloud dramatically, somewhat comically considering how much Elsa was laughing. The girl wandered a little closer to the voices and saw Freya holding a book aloft, pacing and gesturing as she read, pulling all manner of faces. Katja was about to alert them to her arrival when something unexpected happened.

Elsa was sat at a desk with a book disregarded in front of her; she had been watching Freya's performance. Still reading aloud Freya had walked closer and dropped down, her face level with Elsa's and their eyes both half closed. The minuet gap between them was filled when Freya kissed Elsa and a pale hand found its way amongst the thick black curls.

Katja didn't shout, or gasp or even know how to react. She watched a moment longer as the women separated for breath and looked at each other with such love and Elsa pushed forward again to embrace Freya. Deep long lost memories of her mother and father made their way to the surface of her mind, they would kiss like that, hug like that and look at each other in that special way. Kristoff and Anna did too, sharing the same look, the same closeness.

She was confused. Unnoticed, Katja slipped out and to her room. To think. She sat on her bed and pondered. The two women loved her a lot, they were her Mama and her Mam, and they did all the things a mother did. She loved them a lot too. But where they supposed to love each other like that? She'd never heard of it before.

A knock on her door interrupted the reverie. "Who is it?"

"Kat, I finished lessons, do you want to go play?" Matteus called in.

"I don't know Matty." Katja thought a moment. "Do you want to come in?" His answer was the door opening.

"Hi, what's the matter?" Matteus was perceptive; he also knew that Katja never let him in the room since the 'flying doll' incident earlier that year. Something was up.

"Do Mama and Mam love each other?" She asked carefully. It was a strange question to the boy.

"Yeah? Of course Aunty Elsa and Freya love each other." Matteus said, nonplussed. "They got Trollfully wedded and everything 'cause they couldn't get married like Mama and Papa." He went and sat on a chair in the room and kicked his legs. "You didn't already know that? I thought it was why you called them both Mama and stuff."

"Oh." Katja replied, thinking it through. It was different, she hadn't heard of it before but her friend had no problems with it. They both loved her and she loved them. This just made them even more of a family.

"'sides." Matteus said. "Olaf and Grand Pabbie both say that love is real special and we have to cherish it wherever it is."

"Yeah." Katja smiled slowly, he was right, they had taken her in out of concern but kept her, adopted her, out of love. "Uh, I got to go see Mama and then I'll come play." Katja ushered the boy out of her room as she left and hurried off in search of Elsa and Freya.

She found them still in the Library, sat on the couch opposite the desk and certainly sat closely; Elsa was leaning against Freya who had an arm looped around her as they both read from a book. Katja approached quietly, she felt a tiny bit upset when they separated, Elsa hurriedly sitting up and out of Freya's embrace.

"Yes Katja?" Elsa sounded slightly fearful and Katja's careful words escaped her. Instead she walked up to them and carefully pushed her Mama closer to her Mam, Elsa complied but looked confused, even alarmed. After Katja had her nearer to Freya she reached over and pulled Freya's arm back around Elsa. Nodding once at her completed task, she clambered up onto the both of them, sitting on the space on Freya's lap.

"I like this." She said, snuggling against her Mam. "You love each other and you love me."

"You figured it out?" Freya said quietly, tightening her hold on Elsa and putting her free arm around Katja.

"I kinda maybe might have seen you kissing…" The sentence ended with an embarrassed squeak.

"Oh." Elsa felt her cheeks heating up at being caught. "You don't mind?" She laid her arm over Katja, catching Freya's hand to create an unbroken circle.

"Why would I mind? I love you and Mam." Katja had gotten a lot longer since she had arrived at the palace, now when she sat on their laps her feet dangled free from Elsa's. The girl put her hand onto the joined pair around her, "It is better that you both love each other too because that means we are a real family." She smiled up at Elsa and Matty said that love is special and if you love each other and me that is a whole lot of love."

"That's good." Freya commented, "You don't think it is too weird? Us both being, uh, ladies."

"Why should it be weird? I know not everyone is like it and I didn't know that two ladies could love each other like a mama and a papa but you are really nice and kind and happy so it has to be ok." Katja finished her speech and simply sat between the pair.

Elsa took a moment to just gaze at the girl, her daughter. She had raised the child for three years and Katja was so open and loving. "Oh sweetie, I love you so much." She hugged her tight.

"Cutie, I love you too." Freya wrapped her arms around them both.

"I love you Mama, Mam." Katja's eyes sparkled. "I got a family..." She whispered.

If spending the rest of the day in each other's company was unusual, no one passed comment and if nine was a bit big to be tucked in Katja didn't care. She had a whole family again, everyone loved each other and love is powerful.

* * *

Have some family cuties.


	8. Danger

As part of her duties as Queen, Elsa would often visit the town. She would meet and greet townspeople and personally receive diplomats at the harbour. Today a boat was expected from a nation Arendelle was seeking to form an alliance with.

It was a grey autumn afternoon when the boat arrived. It had been sighted at lunch and preparations were made to greet it. Elsa had arranged for Matteus to take his lesson with her today, learning the protocol for receiving guests for diplomatic visits and hopefully leaving a good first impression.

They stood in place on the docks, Freya in her formal uniform with a group of guards at command, mostly for show. "So we wait here until everyone gets off the boat?" Matteus asked, tapping his sword scabbard, he insisted on carrying the rapier since it was gifted to him on his eleventh birthday that summer.

"Only the official visitors Matty." Elsa said, slightly distracted, she was using her powers to keep the worst of the sea wind from them. "They will alight first and once the full party has exchanged greetings we can return to the palace."

"Oh, right." Matteus rocked on his heels a moment, poised in his princely uniform and smart boots. Freya smirked from her station.

"Patience Prince Matteus, there is a lot of waiting involved in being royalty." Freya commented.

"Yeah..." He grumbled again, but standing out with his aunt was a great deal better than being cooped up in a study.

Eventually the boat reached the docks and men jumped off to tie it in and put the ramp out. There was little activity on the deck besides the sailors, an unusual thing for any visiting group. Freya was about to pass comment when there was a hiss through the air and Elsa yelped, a hand thrown to her ear. Freya was moving to her side quickly.

A second hiss and clatter and Elsa shouted out again, the crackle of ice firing from her free hand and hitting the surface of the boat and staying it in the water.

Two arrows lay on the cobbles and blood was streaming from under Elsa's hand. Matteus had his sword at the ready, mirrored by Freya and the other guards. "Elsa!" Freya held her up, trying to ignore the blood running down the pale hand as she watched for other threats.

"I altered the wind," Elsa said looking at the ship, "the shooter missed my head, mostly... They won't be shooting again." She leaned into Freya and they were about to turn and leave swiftly when a carriage in the market square was flung open and armed men ran at them. Freya interposed herself between the royals and the attackers, sword up.

The blows the men threw were unpractised and crude, Freya took advantage of their poor training inflicting disabling cuts to halt their assault. Her sword had a heavy hilt designed to bludgeon and it was put to good use. A circle of iced ground was following her progress, keeping Elsa and Matteus protected within.

A lucky hit sent a burning line along her thigh and Freya faltered, the other guards were doing their job well though and she only needed to hobble a few more paces to the protection of the growing force of Arendelle soldiers. She didn't notice one of her earlier downed foes rising, blade in hand.

"No you don't blaggard!" Matteus shouted, pushing his sword out and catching the man in a calf. He was stood close to Elsa, supporting his aunt to the castle as Freya defended them. The attacker fell over from his leg injury and Matteus returned to his aunt's side.

"Thanks Matty." Freya said with a hitch in her voice as she hustled Elsa and the boy into the waiting arms of the guards.

Everything had happened in mere minutes. The boat had only been docked for five.

Within the confines of the castle walls two strong aides lifted Elsa and Freya to hurry them to the infirmary. Matteus rushed with them, his sword still in hand.

"It was just my ear, a little nick." Elsa kept reassuring everyone they passed, though she knew that there was a great deal of blood, little cuts to ear-lobes bled in a dramatic fashion and the tissue was too soft to risk freezing closed.

"I can walk just fine!" Freya protested from the arms of Gunnar, seemingly the burliest guard on duty that day. "Yah, with a cut like that you can walk. Sure." He grumbled from under his thick moustache.

"I'm fine." Freya repeated.

They were deposited in the infirmary and Gerda was already bustling around with hot water and gauze with the permanent nurse hired to staff when Anna was expecting Matteus. "I am sure the doctor heard the commotion." Gerda said, a cloth in her hand. "We have sent out for him though, you may need stitches." She dunked the fabric into a bowl and gently moved Elsa's hand from her ear to mop up some of the gory mess.

"We had better get an explanation just as soon as we're patched up." Elsa near growled. Matteus was holding her hand and still guardant with his short blade.

"Mama is going to be mad." Matteus commented, he looked a little paler than usual.

"She will be indeed." Elsa gave his hand a squeeze, partly to distract him and partly to distract herself from the throbbing of her ear.

"Ms Hanson, I see you were eager to be my patient again." The physician had arrived, his bag in hand.

"See to Elsa first, I'm fine." Freya said through gritted teeth. She held gauze to the cut and looked away and to the clock, it had been less then fifteen minutes since they had been stood waiting for the boat.

"Indeed. Young Prince Matteus, I need your aunt a moment, nurse your assistance please." The doctor carefully moved the prince away and began his work. "So, does anything else hurt other than your ear?"

"My shoulder stings a little." Now the adrenaline was wearing off Elsa could feel her ear throb and a line of pain along her shoulder. The nurse and a maid carefully removed the top half of her dress, the bodice was stained with blood and her camisole was also.

"I think I see the reason." The physician said, pointing to a thin cut along her shoulder, a red line on the pale skin. "It is shallow but I will need to clean and dress it to be safe." He took some bottles from his bag, cloths and dressings too and began to work.

On the adjacent bed Gerda was helping Freya out of her thick woollen leggings to reach the cut on her leg, the guard winced a little as the fabric rubbed over the wound. "Is Elsa alright?" She asked the physician, trying to ignore the discomfort and get some reassuring words for herself and Matteus. The prince is sat on a chair looking worriedly between the pair of them.

Finishing his work, the doctor inspected the bandage over Elsa's shoulder and the gauze fixed over her ear. "Those will heal up well." He proclaimed. "My journeymen have worse to sort out in the gaol, my compliments to the guard and you Ms Hanson." He left the Queen and took a look at Freya's leg, she grit her teeth.

"Matteus had a hand in things too." She said, wincing again at the physicians touch. "Ah doctor, I remember those caring hands." She tried to jest, to make the worried prince and Queen laugh instead of panic.

"Quite, you seem to find a number of ways to require my attention." He took out some thread and a sharp needle. "Stitches again I am afraid." He tsked and motioned some staff to help hold her leg still.

"Again. I'm going to have more repairs than Anna's day dress." Freya trailed off when he started to close the wound and suddenly a small hand was holding hers. Matteus looked up and gave a weak smile. She tried her best to return it but turned her gaze up when the pain continued. She caught Elsa's glance, Matteus was holding her hand too.

After longer than either wanted, the doctor was finished. He packed his bag. "I will be back to check up on you later, rest that leg Ms Hanson and be careful of those cuts please your majesty." The man left.

Thirty seconds later the door flew open and Katja was buried in Elsa's lap, sobbing. "Mama... Mam." She was clearly having a little bit of a panic attack too. Elsa lifted her up so she was lying on the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Gerda, could you get a fresh dress for Elsa please?" Freya asked, noticing the somewhat gory state of Elsa's clothes.

As her partner sorted matters, Elsa held tight to the girl holding equally strongly to her. "Kat, Katja. I'm alright. It was a silly little cut that bled a lot. Like when you cut yourself crafting. I'm fine." She trailed her fingers through the ash blonde hair and muttered soothing words to the crying girl.

"It's the first ever threat to you she's ever witnessed." Anna was stood in the doorway, remarkably collected considering events. Elsa had to comment.

"You don't seem too fazed." She continued to run her fingertips along Katja's scalp, the sobs were muted now but the child was still breathing in panicked gasp-ettes.

"Once the guards told me that it was an ear wound and Matty was fine there wasn't much to worry about." Anna entered the room and pulled her son into an embrace. "I tried to pierce my own ears when I was eleven, I know about cuts that overreact." She gripped Matteus' shoulder. "So, my brave boy was defending his family I hear?"

"I got the man right in the leg, stopped him hurting my aunties." The boy said, jabbing with his now sheathed sword.

"He takes after his mother in that regard." Freya remarked dryly from her bed. "Not quite feisty-pants, more a brave britches." She had reached a hand over to try and comfort Katja but was a little too far off. The woman grimaced having pushed herself a little too far.

Kristoff and Lisbet entered the room then, the little girl had a bag in her hand. "I said we had to get chocolate."

"And I was the honour guard for the chocolate to make sure she didn't sneak any on the way here." Kristoff chuckled.

"That was a good idea." Anna praised both, keeping her daughter from really looking at the alarming blood stains on Elsa's top. Fortunately Gerda returned with a large knitted jumper and a pair of loose pantaloons.

"Elsa, I thought this would be a little more comfortable. Freya, you should be able to get these on over that bandage now." The head housekeeper bustled over and handed the pantaloons to Freya and helped Elsa into the soft top, tucking the bottom under Katja's head and patting the now calmer girl.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said, in the years since she had let herself out of her room the older woman was becoming more and more a mother to her and Anna.

"Yes, thank you indeed. It was getting a bit much, sitting here minus any trous." Freya struggled the trousers on and over her bandage with a little help from Anna who had left Lisbet to congratulate her brother.

"I'll make sure the family is left in peace from the staff." Gerda smiled her little smile and stepped out, the damaged and dirty clothes now in her arms to go to the laundry.

Alone and away from prying eyes Freya and Elsa could finally react. "I hope you got whoever shot at you good." Freya said, repressed fury in her voice.

"Well, if I am to be passing judgement or making advice on how to deal with whoever cut you, they'll be lucky to get out of Arendelle in anything but a custom fitted ice-cube." Elsa still held Katja, the girl had calmed down now and was looking across at Freya.

"Hey, do you want to join them?" Kristoff asked, suddenly realising the distance between Freya and her 'girls'.

"Please. At least with my thrice-damned shoulder I could walk around." Freya let Kristoff lift her and carry her the short space between her bed and the one Elsa was settled on. Her partner shuffled over a little to allow space and Kristoff placed Freya down. Katja turned to look and with care, placed a hand just above the cut on her Mam's leg. Freya put her hand to cover the smaller and pale slender digits settled over the others.

"Um, I think we should go and see about some lunch and if Kai needs any royal assistance with smoothing this morning's kerfuffle out." Anna said brightly, motioning her husband to the door and grasping her children's hands. The door shut behind them.

"Are you feeling better now cutie?" Freya whispered, the blue-green eyes the peered up at her were bloodshot and the little face tearstained. There was a tiny nod.

"We're sorry sweetie. I'd hoped nothing like this would happen again." Elsa said her hand still buried in the soft blonde hair.

"Again?" She squeaked. "Why would anyone try to, to hurt you ever?" Katja lifted herself up a little and looked at her mothers, shocked at what Elsa had said.

"Why do you think I'm her personal guard Kat?" Freya patted the space between them and settled the girl into a sandwich hug.

"A few people don't like that I have magic, others don't think I should be Queen with this power... They think I am a threat." Elsa shrugged."We'll find out soon enough about what this one was about." She gave Katja an extra squeeze. "This wasn't a usual thing, there hasn't been any threat this close in twelve years. A few were foiled before they even really started."

"And I am here to stop anything that gets too close." Freya pointed out. "Well, not while this cut heals. Looks like you'll be keeping me company for a while Kat." Freya smiled when the girl looked a bit brighter with a steadier smile on her face.

"Matty did a good job too." Elsa said, "He was very brave, helping me get to the castle and stopping that man with his sword."

"Hmm, yes, that was a bit of a close call then. I would have had more than a slash to the leg from that." Freya grimaced again, recalling the moment. "I think I'll be getting him a little something to say thanks."

"Me too." Katja said, looking to her mothers.

They sat for a little while longer until it was eventually time for some lunch. Freya found a crutch and made it to the chosen dining room to find the others already seated. "Feeling better?" Anna asked.

"Fine, just sore." Freya said taking a seat.

"Annoyed about this chunk of gauze on my ear." Elsa scowled, "It muffles everything and feels _wrong _but I have to wear it at least until it is time to sleep. Gives the cut time to heal apparently."

"Aww, I hope you all get better soon." Anna and Lisbet said, their inflection and tone matching well.

After lunch had finished and business was about to get back to normal Katja called out. "Matty!" The boy stopped and looked.

"Yeah Kat? Did you change your mind and want to come reindeer riding after all?" Lisbet and Matteus had planned to go riding for a while after lunch, Katja had declined to spend time with the now off duty Freya.

"No, I uh, I just wanted to say thank you." Katja hurried over and grabbed him in an awkward hug. "Thank you for saving my Mama and Mam." She said to him, smiling a tiny bit tearfully. Then, before either realised what she was doing, Katja leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

They both stood stock still when it occurred to them what had happened. Both blushing red as can be, they fled in different directions.

"That was too cute." Freya said, still sat in her seat.

"It is a good job Lisbet didn't see." Anna commented, "She wouldn't let either of them hear the end of it."

"Who gets to go tell Elsa?" Freya asked as she stood. Anna grinned and jumped up.

"I think I can get there first." She pocked her tongue out and, in a manner not befitting a princess, an adult or a mother, jogged away.

"No fair!" Freya shouted after her, using the crutch as best she could, "I'm wounded, cheater! Cheat!"

The staff was most used to the very unusual royal family. It was just as well really.

* * *

Woop, a long one to make up for the gap. I have been sucked into other Frozen fics I am prepping for posting, while Free and this one are going to probably carry on as oneshots here I have some ideas for other long and short stories that are unrelated to these. Those new stories are for the near future anyway.

Hope this was an okay chapter/short.

EDIT: Never listen to OMD and read other stories while writing, you only get confused!


	9. Lavender

I haven't forgotten this one, sorry it took so long to get here! I wanted this chapter to be well polished and I ended up shifting it around twice before I was happy.

* * *

Bumblebees buzzed, dandelion fuzz floated on the air and outside the castle walls came the sound of a snowman at play. Elsa was sat in the shade of a tree in the royal gardens, they had been planned by her mother and sitting amongst the beautiful flowers and well cared for trees made her feel closer to her. Sat amongst a pile of carefully selected flowers (The gardeners had been "dead-heading" the blooms) was Katja. The sunlight was giving her hair a burnished gold gleam as she wove crowns and bracelets from the colourful blossoms.

Elsa leaned against the tree and looked over to the doorway, checking to see if Freya was back with the lemonade she had been sent to collect. Lazy summer afternoons were something she had never really had before or during her isolation so she indulged in them whenever possible now.

As Katja played with the flowers she sang.

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,

When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.

Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so.

Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,

Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,

While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm.

Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue,

If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you.

Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;

We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way.

I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;

When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king.

Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?

I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so.

By the second verse Elsa had joined in, her rich voice mingling with the high tones of her daughter. Katja noticed right away, she looked up, half smiling around her words as they sang. When they finished she joined Elsa in the shade, a pair of flower wreathes in her hand. She sat down in the shade too, close to her mother.

"So you're going to be Queen then?" Elsa teased. "How do you plan to do that?" she was smiling and tickled her daughter under the chin.

"Oh, I don't know Mama." The girl giggled, placing a crown on her mother's head. "I'll just have to marry a prince." Katja smiled as Elsa took the other crown and placed it amongst the ash-blonde braids.

"No no my dear, I want you to stay here with me forever." She captured Katja in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"But Mama, I do want to have a prince charming or a Lord something. Maybe a brave knight." Katja snuggled into the hug. She might be twelve and a big girl, but getting hugs from her mama was something she would never outgrow.

"Nooo, you'll be my little girl for always and forever." Elsa squeezed the hug and got more giggles from Katja but once they stopped, the girl looked thoughtful.

"I'm not a proper princess though Mama. What am I going to do? Matty is learning to be king and Lissy is learning all the things a princess should know and already tells me all the time how many princes are going to want to marry her..."

"Is she being a problem?" Elsa looked into the blue-green eyes to search for upset. As she had grown a little older Lisbet had become rather outspoken, most of the time it was kept well in hand but she followed after her mother and could sometime say things without thinking.

"No. Not really." Katja adjusted the flower crown on her head. "It's just thinking about the future and stuff. You are Queen and Mam is a guard and Uncle Kristoff is a Ice Master and Aunty Anna is "Princess Meet-and-Greet" and Matty is going to be king, even Lissy is going to do something important, 'cos Queens who are married to kings do a lot of stuff, and princesses who marry princes."

Elsa paused to think, she hadn't thought to worry about Katja's future too much because at her age she had been too troubled by growing powers and four years of isolation. "You could have any important role when you are grown up Kat." She started. "You are officially a Lady and all the visiting diplomats and ambassadors who live here in Arendelle know that I spend a lot of time with you and teach you with Matty."

Katja nodded, in recent months, once her lessons with the tutor and her adopted cousins ended she would sit in with Matteus when he spent a few lesson times a week with Elsa. She didn't have all the same lessons, Matteus had time with an aide who taught him 'king stuff' in the week. Those periods she spent with the etiquette teacher and Lisbet or the both of them learned things from Anna.

"I won't lie, as a ruling Queen a lot of...unwritten laws are overturned. I was the only heir in the family line, if my Papa hadn't died so young and Anna or myself had married and had a son, he would have been crown-prince." She let the thought sink in. "As it turned out I am Queen and if I had taken a husband..." Katja sniggered and got a tickle in punishment. "I would have outranked a husband, he would have been a Prince Consort."

"Like Uncle Eugene?" Katja liked the wily man who was married to her mother's cousin.

"Exactly like that. Rapunzel is the Crown Princess and when she becomes Queen, Eugene will still be the prince." Elsa paused again. "Though for you, my dear, marriage would be what everyone expects, to some political match or high ranked young man." Katja made a face.

"Boys can be... interesting..." Her ear tips coloured red, while she wasn't quite as enamoured of fairy-tale princes and the romance her Aunt Anna and Lisbet would chatter away about, sometimes when she watched her Mam put new guards through their paces or saw the sons of visiting dignitaries being very courtly and polite she had a little inkling that they would be in her future which wouldn't be so bad.

Elsa laughed, "Well, that one is something to talk to Anna about; you've got me stumped on that one." She hugged Katja again, not really liking all this talk of her little girl growing up.

"Yeah, I will won't I. Maybe about a few more things." She grinned again and shook her head to all the questions Elsa asked then.

There was clink of glasses. "Hello! Sorry I took so long." Freya carried a tray of glasses and a jug of lemonade. "There was an incident with a snowman and a reindeer. I sent Matty to warn you I'd take a while."

"He must have gotten distracted." Elsa said, "We haven't seen him." Freya sat down beside her and put an arm out for Elsa to lean into her.

"Nope." Katja added, she picked up a third flower crown and put it in Freya's curls. "There."

"Thanks cutie. So, lemonade for all." She poured out three glasses from the pitcher.

"Iced." Elsa waved her hand over them and watched the frost trace through the liquid.

"Yummy." Katja and Freya said together.

Elsa had never really had any opportunity to enjoy a lazy afternoon, between her self-imprisonment and duties as Queen. She was absolutely revelling in this one, held by her partner as they watched their daughter play.

As the Queen's little family enjoyed the summer sunshine, her nephew and heir was busy in his own little scheme. Contrary to his aunt's thoughts, he hadn't been distracted on his mission, well, not until the last moment. He had reached the interior garden just in time to catch the singing, not wanting to disturb them he had held back, enjoying hearing their duet. He had wanted to pass the message on after, but their conversation had given him pause.

Matteus was nearly thirteen, he too had been on the receiving end of his sister's taunts (usually after his own teasing of her) and the thought of being arranged a Queen always worried him.

The thought of Katja having a husband felt even worse.

"If you want to romance someone right, lay the groundwork early." That was what the younger guards had said when the prince had snuck out to talk at night.

Now, small gift in hand, he was sneaking into Katja's room. The posy was tied with a twist of ribbon scrounged from a barely heeded doll in his sister's toybox, the flowers simply lavender found all around the castle gardens, one sprig from each bush to conceal that they had been taken. Katja loved crocuses and lavender and it was the wrong season for the first. Lavender made the room smell nice too, and it was fitting considering her song he had heard.

Sneaking in to lay it on her pillow he haltingly sang the first few lines, the ones he was beginning to hold close.

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,

When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.

Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so.

He didn't know someone had seen his scurrying around, nor that they were watching him now, leaving his secret gift and singing in an adolescent approximation of his father's fine voice. He hurried out of the room and away to some suitable activity to excuse his absence all day, unaware of his observer.

A sly grin turned to a sigh at the romance of it all as Anna slid into a seat in the family floor hallway. She had caught her son looking up to mischief, but it had turned out so much better. "I must have done something right." She spoke aloud, to the portrait on the far wall of a couple she held dear. "I'm raising a real Prince Charming Mama, Papa. I hope you'd be as proud as I am right now."

For a moment a mote of sunlight in the air could have possibly made it seem like the figures in the portrait were smiling wider and Anna mirrored them. She kept what she saw a secret though, it would be all the more delightful to watch things develop as they should.

Everyone had a wonderful summer afternoon and when Katja found a scented posy in a tiny twist of ribbon on her pillow, she wondered who could have placed it there and felt the slightest warmth when she wondered if it had been Matteus. She didn't comment on it though, to anyone, even if Elsa and Freya both noticed the little sprigs sat in a vase, even long after the flowers had dried.

* * *

I had the ideas for this after one of my many music listening sessions. My parents were the youth of the 80s so their music tastes include such groups as Marillion. Go and listen to their track Lavender, it is a nice twist on the traditional rhyme.


End file.
